DRAKE 遗事 JOSH / / JOSH 遗事 DRAKE
DRAKE 遗事 JOSH / / JOSH 遗事 DRAKE The first project by Millennial Dream Corp. MILLENNIAL DREAM CORPORATION VOL. 1: DRAKE 遗事 JOSH / / JOSH 遗事 DRAKE Album and Track Art - http://imgur.com/a/Hd3Q0 Bandcamp - http://millennialdreamcorp.bandcamp.com/ Last FM Group- http://www.last.fm/group/VAPORJOSH Discogs CDs will be ordered here - http://catsandmusic.bandcamp.com/merch ORIGINAL CONCEPT: "2038 - Liquid capitalism floods the American landscape. Multi-national corporations forge and engineer memories. Virtual bread and circuses profiteering on nostalgia pacify the lower class by selling "revisit kits" that allow consumers to relive past moments in their lives. Josh Peck, former child star and semi-successful B-movie actor, falls into depression after the suicide of co-star and BFF Drake Bell. When alcohol and speedballs cease to numb him, he moves to heavy dissociatives including ketamine and PCP. He spends his days in his studio apartment, miles above the rot of the lower class, fucked up on cough syrup, computer duster, and smoking sherm sticks listening to 2000's pop standards while trying to piece together memories of his best friend from back when he was a tubby, tubby McFlubby, an exploitation of overweight kids with lisps. This album deals with his Oprah obsession, his jealousy of Drake's looks and his bi-curious feelings for the boy, the GameSphere, swearing at little kids on a boat, and the human condition." Youtube Videos: SHŌNEN灼熱 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snoes2D_wZM | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=2" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |2. | class="title-col" |it's spherical (tm) 01:17 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=3" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |3. | class="title-col" |OPRAH愛してる 00:34 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=4" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |4. | class="title-col" |SUMMERBLAZE四二十 02:53 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=5" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |5. | class="title-col" |MORE MY SPEED ゴッタ高速行く 01:56 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=6" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |6. | class="title-col" |YOUNG 傷薬 LOVE 03:12 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=7" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |7. | class="title-col" |GAMESPHERE永遠の地 02:08 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=8" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |8. | class="title-col" |CRAZY-STEVE-420 03:08 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=9" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |9. | class="title-col" |LAUGHジョイフル過剰摂取 09:59 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=10" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |10. | class="title-col" |FOAMFINGER ナンバーワン 01:40 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=11" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |11. | class="title-col" |クレイジーSTEVE 00:49 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=12" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |12. | class="title-col" |MEGAN/MEMORY (十分に強力だとは思わないPUFF/PEPPER) 03:20 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=13" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |13. | class="title-col" |Sorry 簡単にそれを取る 02:32 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=14" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |14. | class="title-col" |Dune痛みを伴うJOYRIDE 05:30 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=15" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |15. | class="title-col" |謝るTOO LATE 01:56 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=16" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |16. | class="title-col" |SOUL_MAN(魂の男) 02:54 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=17" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |17. | class="title-col" |MEをBROTHAハグして 01:12 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=18" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |18. | class="title-col" |SHŌNEN灼熱 03:01 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=19" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |19. | class="title-col" |「SCHNEIDER禁BAKERY」 04:25 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=20" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |20. | class="title-col" |「Josh、君のことが好きかもしれない」 02:47 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=21" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |21. | class="title-col" |❤ 500ギガワットコンデンサ 02:04 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=22" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |22. | class="title-col" |MINDY苦い愛2006 04:52 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=23" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |23. | class="title-col" |HE死GOT死AWAY 01:52 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=24" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |24. | class="title-col" |夕凪→BOOB 03:45 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=25" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |25. | class="title-col" |電波の味◎ 00:47 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=26" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |26. | class="title-col" |オプラ・ゲイルな美学 (AESTHETiC OPRAH GAiL) 02:13 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=27" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |27. | class="title-col" |奇妙な未来 03:15 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=28" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |28. | class="title-col" |(channel 2) 02:56 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=29" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |29. | class="title-col" |WE'RE NOT FRIENDS: We're Brothers. 06:05 | class="info-col" | | class="download-col" | |- class="track_row_view linked mouseovertrack" itemprop="tracks" itemscope="" itemtype="http://www.schema.org/MusicRecording" rel="tracknum=30" | class="play-col" | | class="track-number-col" |30. | class="title-col" |ゲイ[DREAM] 01:53 |}